Prince?
by Holmes1216
Summary: 'I knew your father very well. He was a great friend of mine and a valuble asset in the fight against magic' Merlin looked away"Oh the irony" " I owe him so much and know that this is now the only way I can repay him. I wish to adopt you" he finished. Merlin's head snapped up "You what?" Mergana and Arwen. No slash.
1. Chapter 1

Merlin walked into Camelot, a big grin on his face. Until he saw the execution. A man was being led to the block, placed head down. He didn't even bother listening to the speech afterwards, he couldn't get the sound of the mans head falling onto his shoulders out of his mind. He looked up to the window and saw a girl there. She bit her lip and turned away, leaving Merlin to ponder who the hell she was. Just then, as people were moving away, an old woman shouted

"No! There is only one evil in this land and it is not magic. It is you! With your hated and your ignorance! You took my son! I swear by the time these celebrations are over you will share my tears. An eye for an eye, a tooth for a tooth a son for a son!"

"SEIZE HER!" he cried, but she was to fast, shouting words of the old religion and disappearing in a whirlwind. That was dramatic thought Merlin sarcastically. He didn't notice Uther looking down at him... He looked almost exactly like Balinor. But he had someone else's eyes. But Balinor didn't have a son...Did he?

He shook all thoughts of the boy from his mind and stomped through the castle, a thoroughly on scary look on his face

Merlin skidded around a corner and ran head on into a blond boy of around the same age. He yelled a quick apology over his shoulder and continued on his way. He knocked on the Lady Morgana's door and quickly entered. He went through the whole escapade of her medicine, blushing a colour which would make a tomato run away in shame. He rushed into the corridor and ran into Morgana's maid

"Anyone asks, you had a sore throat and you went outside to clear it!" before scurrying away. The maid was still chuckling an hour later. He then made his way into the market where he saw the blond guy from earlier bullying his servant. He stopped the shield and looked up at the boy, frowning

"Come on my friend, you had your fun" the boy snorted and made his way over

"Do I know you?" he asked. Merlin stuck out his hand

I'm Merlin he said. The boy laughed again

"So I don't know you" he said. Merlin lowered his hand

"No" he said. Uther was watching from a window as Balinor boy confronted his son

"Yet you called me 'friend'" he sounded very arrogant. Merlin smirked

"Yes I see that was my mistake"

'Yeah"

"I could never have a friend who could be such an ass" he retorted and Uther chuckled at the outraged look on his son's face

"Nor I one who could be so stupid" the prince retorted. The boy's face hardened and he turned

"Shut up" he ordered. His arrogant son grinned

"What you gonna do about it" he snarled. The boy's eyes narrowed

"Oh you have no idea!" he growled. He swung at Arthur, who didn't duck in time. He fell to the floor and the boy rubbed his knuckles looking surprised. Uther chuckled, that was a very Balinor like thing to do, defending a servant. He heard Gaius come up behind him

"Sire?" he asked. Uther turned to greet his friend

'My ward. I think..." he trailed off looking worried

"Speak up man" commanded Uther

"He is Balinor's son" Gaius rushed. Uther nodded and pointed out of the window where the boys continued to taunt each other

"Is that him?" he inquired. Gaius gulped and then nodded

"I must keep an eye on the boy. I think I may adopt him..." he muttered. Gaius frowned and then went off to find Geoffrey to look up Wolfbane's Poison wondering just what he'd got himself into. Merlin was thrown into the dungeons where he spent a very uncomfortable night trying to ignore the booming voice coming from under the floor. Arthur went to dinner with his father and explained all about 'that smelly peasant who assaulted me' Uther had a particular interest in the boy

"Bring him before me" he ordered and with a bemused look on his face Arthur did as he was told. The guards dragged in the boy who was very ruffled his jacket half of and his hair sticking up in all directions. He raised his head slowly and met Uther's eyes. Uther suddenly knew that this was indeed Balinor's son. The high cheekbones, the far-to-pale complexion and the piercing blue eyes. Which, at that moment were filled with fear. He saw Morgana looking impressed at his daring. He glared at Arthur then looked straight back at Uther who shook his head at the boys cheek

"Why did you hit my son?" he asked. Arthur raised his eyebrow and Morgana looked from Uther to the boy. The boy looked at him regarding him with a critical eye. Like he was trying to find out if he was lying or not. He blinked owlishly and frowned

"He was bullying a servant and if he wants to be king he needs the people's support which he's not going to get if he bullies people lower than him not to mention he's a prat" he explained and Uther was astonished by the practicality of this thought. The look in the boy's eyes was far to old for a boy of his age. Morgana chuckled appreciatively at his nerve and went to stand by him. She put a hand on his shoulder and said

"He does have a point" in that sweet voice reserved for when she wanted him to agree with her. The raven ignored her presence but stared hopefully at the king. Uther knew he owed it to his friend to look after his son after all he had done. For all he knew, Balinor had wed a troll and run off to live in a haunted hovel. But he had left this poor boy behind him and he clearly had no idea who his father was. And this boy was clearly very bright and could solve a problem in seconds. He crouched down in front of the raven and said

What's your name boy?"

"Merlin, Sire" he replied cautiously

"Well, Merlin do you know who your father is?"

"No. He had to leave before I was born. My mother said he said that he didn't want to hurt her" he said sadly. Uther sighed and made his decision

"Well, I knew your father very well. He was a great friend of mine and a valuble asset in the fight against magic" Merlin looked away and muttered something which sounded a lot like

"Oh the irony" Uther ignored this and ploughed on

" I owe him so much and know that this is now the only way I can repay him. I wish to adopt you" he finished. Merlin's head snapped up

"You what?" he deadpanned. Uther chuckled at the incredulas look on his face

" I wish to adopt you into the royal family. How old are you boy?"

"Eighteen, sire" he answered stunned. Uther nodded

" Then from tomorrow you are the next in line to the thrown after Arthur. A crowned prince of Camelot" he smiled. Merlin's, Morgana's and Arthur's jaw's hit the floor


	2. Chapter 2

**_Merlin_ **

Well. That was unexpected. First day in Camelot and I'm suddenly prince Merlin. Well, it may be a chance for me to teach that stuck up little brat a lesson. I mean, did you hear what he said once Uther or 'Dad' as he now wanted me to call him had told me I was a prince? he said

"But father! He's only a commoner. He's worthless!" I very nearly punched him. Again. That would not have been a good move for the new prince of Camelot. Okaaay. This will certainly be interesting...

_**Arthur**_

What the heck is father thinking? He may be his best friends son but that does not give him any right whatsoever to the throne! He's a dirty smelly commoner and is only good for mucking out stables let alone ruling the frickin' kingdom! But really just look at the kid. He's barely of age and thin as a stick, not to mention those ears! He holds himself all wrong and he talks like some kind off country boy! Honestly- why the hell is Morgana looking at him like that?

**_Morgana_**

Okay. I'll admit it. He's cute. In a adorably-goofy-trip-over-my-own-feet-every-five-minutes kind of way. He's smart and has a wit to rival even Gaius and have you seen the way he looks at Arthur? He treats the prince of Camelot like a common bully. Well I certainly admire his nerve, and those ears are so sweet... Pull it together Morgana! You are not falling for a man who you've only known for half an hour! No way. But really the way he talks is so- Oh damn!

**_Uther_**

I wonder whether I have made the right decision. I think I have and maybe this new prince will have the desired effect on Morgana. Perhaps in a few months I can marry them off...


End file.
